Surrogates Undercover
by celtic33
Summary: Sweets questions the partner's undercover "relationships" and their surrogate relationship. Will his interference push them together or force them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

"Dr. Brennan," Dr. Sweets said with a semi concerned expression on his face. "Do you have a minute to talk?"

Brennan glanced up from the paperwork on her desk and nodded to invite the young psychologist to sit down. Seconds passed in uncomfortable silence. Well for Sweets anyway as Brennan didn't mind silence since she so rarely had it.

After what felt like an eternity, she finally turned back to the paperwork on her desk. "Unless there's a reason you're here, I've got work to do."

"There is ummm...a reason I'm here," Sweets said as he was trying to silence his inner turmoil and muster the courage to complete his self imposed mission. "I want to talk about you and Agent Booth."

"I'm all ears," she replied. "Well not actually all ears as I only have two of them and they are proportional to my head…"

"I know what you mean Dr. Brennan," Sweets said with a chuckle. "Do you remember our conversation regarding surrogate relationships?"

"Yes," she replied while leaning back in her chair. "You mentioned that Booth and I had a surrogate relationship that impeded any other romantic endeavor we might otherwise embrace."

"That's correct," he said while leaning forward in his chair. "I want to ask you a question about how that's going."

"If you're asking if I'm available," she said nonchalantly, "I'm truly flattered but I thought you were in a relationship with Daisy Wick."

"I wasn't asking you out Dr. Brennan," he said. "And yes I am in a relationship with Daisy and things are progressing nicely I might add."

"Well then what was your question?"

"I've been trying to figure something out and I'm curious because I haven't found the answer," he said as he fidgeted with his fingers. "You two have gone undercover a few times now and you always play a couple, whether you're married or engaged to be engaged or actually engaged. I find that interesting."

"Why do you find that interesting?"

"Well I understand your personal stance on marriage is that it's unnecessary," he said. "So why do you have no problem acting as someone who has opposing views to your own belief?"

"Because it's acting," she said as her voice rose slightly as if she were trying to convince herself. "Actors portray roles that go against their beliefs all the time. Just because an actor plays a mass murderer in a movie doesn't mean that they condone or believe that what they're doing is right."

"Ok then," Sweets said. "When you prepare to go undercover, who provides your identities?"

"Usually Booth decides that we're a couple."

"Have you thought about why you haven't posed as siblings?"

"No," she said as the wheels of her mind started spinning a mile a minute.

"I understand you two kissed on Christmas Eve last year…"

"Because Caroline Julian was feeling puckish."

"Yes," Sweets chuckled and flashed his toothy grin. "But I also remember that you said it was like kissing your brother. I was just wondering, since it reminded you of kissing your brother, why you haven't requested that you portray siblings when you're undercover."

"I really hadn't thought about it," she said as she scrunched up her forehead. "I just assumed that since Booth was the FBI Agent that he had more experience going undercover and that a couple in a relationship would fit a variety of situations without arousing suspicion."

"Interesting," Sweets said. "So you suspend your beliefs to pretend you're a couple because of a suggestion by Agent Booth?"

"Yes, I trust his opinion and experience in these matters," she said.

"So it's also my understanding that Agent Booth has never been married and never been engaged though he did propose to his son's mother," he said. "He seems to have very traditional values and he undoubtedly wants to get married at some point."

"That's true," she replied with a quizzical look on her face as she tried to figure out where all of this was going.

"I know that you two share an emotional bond and trust each other," Sweets said, "But I think that Booth picks the scenarios in which you're an established couple because he's acting out a fantasy. He wants to get married even though you don't. You're in a surrogate relationship with each other. This is his way of pretending you're a real couple and showing you what it would be like if you two were a real couple cohabitating in the hopes that you'll change your stance on marriage."

"That's interesting Dr. Sweets," she said coolly, "but Booth isn't interested in me and even if he was, there's a line between us."

"Are you sure that the line is still there?" he asked. "Because I'm pretty sure that it eroded like a line in the sand during a windstorm."

"I'm positive that the line is still there," she said.

"How can you be so sure?" Sweets asked. "Have you seen it? Have you tried to cross it but were thwarted? Has he tried to cross it but was thwarted?"

"I haven't seen it as it's not physically there," she said emphatically, "but I know it's there."

"How can you be so sure," Sweets asked. "There's no proof that there's a line but you believe it's there anyway?"

"Yes because Booth told me it's there," she said.

"But didn't Booth tell you that God is there as well? That there's a Heaven and Hell?" Sweets continued. "You don't believe him on those things but you believe him that there's a line? That's not logical."

"It's not a matter of belief or lack thereof," She said as she glared at him for pointing out the fallacy in her logic. "It's a matter of trusting your partner."

"Good," he said. "I'm glad you trust him to such an extreme that you'd let him throw knives at you but it puzzles me that you trust him that there is a line."

"Dr. Sweets," she said. "What is the point in all of this?"

"The point is," he said as he steeled himself for the coups de grace of his entire argument, "I am completely sure that he loves you and he wants to be in a relationship with you even if going undercover it the only way he can act it out with you. I'm also completely sure that he'd kill me for talking about it with you but that if you two did decide to enter a romantic relationship, I'd make sure that you two stayed as partners and would not get separated."

"Is that all?" she asked as though he had just offered her a piece of candy.

"I guess so," he said as he stood from his chair and started walking towards the door. "Just do me a favor and think about it."

With that, he walked through the door on his way to another appointment.

_Well, should I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

"Agent Booth," Sweets said as he stood in the doorway to the agent's office. "You're a hard man to track down. I was thinking of authorizing a BOLO."

"I've been in my office all day," Booth said as a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "A BOLO? I think you've been watching too many cop shows."

"You've got me," Sweets said with a chuckle. "And I don't even know how to set one up. They never show that part, just mention it and then say it got a hit as they run off to the next scene."

"So is there a reason you're here, Sweets?"

"Of course there's a reason," Sweets said as he sat down across from the Agent's desk. "I'm concerned about your well being."

"I say my prayers and take my vitamins," Booth said with a grin. "After that, what else is there?"

"I don't think you're paying enough attention to your needs," Sweets said with his most totally serious expression. "I think you're suppressing too much of yourself. You need a release."

"So says the man with the Star Wars sheets still on his bed," Booth retorted while finally giving his full attention to the young doctor.

"I know you were raised Catholic, and Catholics typically have a stigma around sex," Sweets said, "but you seem to have some major tendencies to lean towards Puritanism with 'sins of the flesh' attitudes."

"If I recall the Puritans were the 'settlers' who thought the Native Americans were savage heathens who needed to be cleansed," Booth countered. "Are you trying to call me a racist?"

"What?" Sweets said while trying to figure out how Booth could misinterpret the direction of the conversation.

"Because I'll have you know that I fought to protect this country and all the peoples in it so that they can have all the freedoms that make this country great," Booth said with annoyance.

"I believe you misunderstood what I was trying to say," Sweets said as he was trying to refocus his mission. "I'm referring to Dr. Brennan."

Booth leaned back in his seat and steeled his gaze on the young man across from him. While clicking his pen repeatedly, Booth cocked his head slightly using the stalling tactic he favors most during interrogations.

"I don't think Bones would consider herself a Puritan either," he finally said while trying to control the direction of the conversation.

"Agent Booth, I'm talking about your surrogate relationship with Dr. Brennan," Sweets replied with a sigh. "And how it's negatively impacting your partnership."

"Are you saying that if we weren't in this supposed surrogate relationship that our closure rate would rise from 95% to 100%?" Booth asked skeptically. "Because if that's all it took to close that last five percent…"

"That's not what I mean and you know it," Sweets loudly interjected. "I'm not the twelve year old that you think I am, nor am I a suspect that you're interrogating. I'm the man that with one phone call could get you two separated from each other so do not trifle with me."

"What's the matter Sweets," Booth said as a smile tugged on the corners of his mouth. "Did you just realize that when Han Solo was lowered into the carbonite freezing chamber that his hands were cuffed behind his back but once he was in hibernation, his hands were free with his palms out?"

"An inconsistency like that can be overlooked because it's not germane to this conversation," Sweets said.

"Then what's up with the hostility?" Booth asked. "First you come in here and call me a racist and then insinuate that Bones is a Puritan and then threaten to sever our partnership. Which, by the way, I know you won't do."

"I'm not threatening you Agent Booth. I just want you to realize the severity of your actions," Sweets said. "And though I don't want to sever your partnership, I will if you leave me with no other options."

With that, Booth stood up and closed his door and pulled the blinds shut. Sweets instinctively took these actions as threatening and stood up so they stood eye to eye.

"If you split us up," Booth said with as much venom as was required to get his point across, "there is no positive outcome that it will accomplish. But you know what will happen? I'll tell you what will happen. Crimes won't get solved in a timely manner. Dr. Brennan will refuse to work with another Agent and therefore the FBI loses its greatest asset which is her and her team at the Jeffersonian."

"And what about you, Agent Booth, how will you function without working with her and her team?" Sweets asked defiantly. "After all, if you're not the liaison anymore, you won't need your access badge anymore so it will be taken away. Can you deal without being near her every day?"

"I don't know what twisted fantasy you think is taking place here but Bones and I are just partners," Booth answered as calmly as he could muster.

"While that may be true," Sweets said with a grin, "I don't think you're "just" anything."

Booth stood for a moment as he watched Sweets turn away from him and sit back down in the chair. He shook his head with a chuckle and walked back and sat at his desk. Sweets was finally showing some backbone and reminded Booth of a younger version of himself. But he hadn't earned the cocky belt buckle yet.

"So what is it that you want from me?"

"Agent Booth," Sweets said with a sparkle in his eye, "I want to know why, when you two go undercover, you choose a romantic relationship as your cover."

"What else would we be, siblings?"

"Yes," Sweets countered. "When you two kissed last Christmas, she said it was like kissing her brother. You two obviously have a close bond and immense trust in each other but you aren't romantically involved so it's curious that you continually choose that cover when you could clearly be siblings."

"In case you haven't noticed, what with your finely honed perceptual skills, we don't exactly look alike," Booth chuckled.

"Not all siblings have familial resemblance," Sweets said. "There was a set of fraternal twins in my high school where the brother was over six feet tall and had an athletic build while his twin sister stood about 5'4" and was Rubenesque with her curves."

"Well I guess if we played siblings, then I wouldn't be able to keep such a close eye on her to provide her with adequate backup."

"That's not completely true," Sweets said. "You could be her overprotective brother and it would give you an excuse to interrupt her if she was on a date. Oh wait, you do that now."

"You're a funny guy Sweets," Booth said with a chuckle. "How does our 'sibling' status affect our surrogate relationship?"

"It doesn't. I just want you to be aware of why you keep choosing to ignore that option."

While Booth paused in a moment of reflection, Sweets jumped at the opportunity he had been waiting for.

"I think that you pick the scenarios in which you're an established couple because you're acting out a fantasy. She doesn't want to get married but you do and since you're in a surrogate relationship with each other," Sweets said, "this is your way of pretending that you two are a real couple and showing her what it would be like if you two were a real couple in the hopes that she'll change her stance on marriage."

"That's very interesting Sweets," he said sarcastically. "What other astute observations have you conjured from your subconscious mind that have little to no validity in real life?"

"Deflection is a classic defense mechanism, Agent Booth," Sweets said. "Here's what's really going to blow your mind. Why do you think she keeps agreeing to be put in these situations?"

"Let me guess," Booth said sarcastically. "It has something to do with her family abandoning her at such a young age. Or maybe it's something rooted far beneath the surface like maybe she subconsciously she desires a relationship with me."

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"The abandoning thing?" Booth asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"No," Sweets said. "I'm almost positive she goes along with the idea of pretending to be a couple because she sees it as an experiment and she's seeking data on how a marriage would work. She doesn't believe in it but she can't deny the weight of the societal importance of marriage. Since she doesn't understand why it's important to so many people, she feels that she can better understand it if she experiences it firsthand."

"So you think this is about an anthropological curiosity, and nothing about me? I'm just conveniently there?" Booth skeptically asked.

"Not at all," Sweets said with his best charm smile. "I think she's gathered plenty of evidence already but she feels she can't act on it because of you and your line."

"That line was put there for her safety."

"I know why it's there but that just ridiculous anyways," Sweets said with a sigh. "You do everything in your power to protect her now. How would that change if you were in a romantic relationship?"

"It probably wouldn't change that much in reality but there's the potential that my judgment could be compromised if she were in danger," Booth said solemnly. "I might react differently if someone had a gun to her head."

"What complete crap," Sweets shouted. "You'd react the exact same way as you normally would because you're already in a relationship with her, it's just not official."

"You don't know what it's like to have to make life or death decisions on the spot," Booth spat back. "I can't have my feelings for her cloud my judgment."

"Very good Agent Booth," Sweets said. "We're making excellent progress."

"What are you talking about?"

"You just admitted your true feelings towards Dr. Brennan," Sweets said with a toothy grin while Booth sat stunned with his mouth hanging open.

**A/N: I'm grateful for the positive feedback and all the alerts that were put on this story. My plan is to post a new chapter each week but if I get enough reviews, I'll work harder to close the gap between postings. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

_**Sorry for the delay but life and work have been totally hectic for the last couple of weeks. Not to mention this site's glitches which further postponed this update.**_

"Knock, knock," Angela said cheerily as she crossed the threshold to her friends office only to see her friend completely ignore her.

"Bren," she said slightly louder. "Earth to Brennan. You know I really don't like being ignored."

Brennan just continued to stare into the corner of her office.

"Ok, clearly you've got some stuff going on," Angela said again with a sigh. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm eight months pregnant. Yup and everything seems totally normal considering the fast gestation period of only a couple weeks. What's really interesting, though, is the spontaneous sprouting of Roxie's fully functioning penis."

Brennan was still motionless.

"Sweetie!" Angela shouted while grabbing her friend's hand.

"Angela," Brennan said with a shock. "When did you come in?"

"I've been here for a few minutes," Angela said with a smile. "I even said some bizarre things trying to get your attention to no avail."

"I'm sorry Ange, but I've got a lot on my mind."

"Boy troubles?" Angela asked. "Because I've known you for a long time and the only thing that would make you oblivious to everything else, is trying to figure out the male mind."

Brennan bit her lip while gauging what to say next. Angela knew she had guessed right because the unflappable Dr. Temperance Brennan rarely paused before speaking her mind.

"So who is he," Angela pried.

"Well earlier this morning I had a visit from Sweets."

"Oh God no," Angela interjected. "Sweetie, you're way too much car for him to handle."

"I don't know what that means," Brennan said. "But I was trying to say that Sweets came to my office to discuss Booth."

"And?"

"Well I'm still trying to process the information," Brennan said while her brow furrowed.

"I know you have your own system for that," Angela said, "but maybe I can help sort things out so it's easier for you."

"It's very complicated."

"Of course it is," Angela said with a smile. "So will Agent Perotta be joining us while Booth is indisposed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if Sweets was talking to you about Booth, then clearly it's about your partnership," Angela said. "So I guess that Booth shot a clown again and needs to be cleared by Dr. Monty Python."

"No it's nothing like that," Brennan said. "Sweets actually said that he would endorse us if we entered a relationship together."

"Wow," Angela said with a squeal. "That's good news right? I mean that limits the obstacles keeping you two apart."

"I can't say the thought of a physical relationship with him had never crossed my mind," Brennan said. "But I've been striving to keep it as professional as possible because of his line."

"Is this the same line that he made after Cam's accident?"

"Yes," Brennan nodded. "After Cam's near fatal poisoning, he said that people who work in dangerous situations shouldn't be together romantically."

"Why?" Angela asked. "That makes no sense. You two already spend a ton of time together but you're not getting the benefit of some sweet lay you down by the fire love making."

"Neither one of us even owns a fireplace."

"Then improvise," Angela said with a sly grin. "Break out the whipped cream and chocolate sauce or whatever else you want to lick off each other's bodies."

"Angela," Brennan said with a sigh. "This is Booth we're talking about. He can barely even say the word penis let alone vagina. And besides, I don't think he thinks of me in a sexual way."

"I'm sure that's not the case," Angela countered. "He's probably only shy about discussing sex around you because he's completely infatuated by you."

"How can you even say that?" Brennan asked with a sigh. "There's no evidence to give substance to what you're saying, unless you've suddenly become clairvoyant and just aren't telling anyone."

"Sweetie, I know how men think," Angela said. "Guys don't have female friends; they just have women that they haven't slept with yet."

"Well Booth isn't like most guys," Brennan said with authority. "He's caring and dependable and loyal and overprotective to a fault."

"And I also know for a fact that he hasn't been on a date in months."

"How do you know that?" Brennan asked.

"I have a mole at the Hoover building," Angela smiled. "And I'm not divulging my source."

"Well since you seem to have a better understanding of the male mind then me," Brennan said sarcastically, "why do you think that is?"

"Well, the last time he was out on a date was before Pam Nunan shot him."

"But he told me recently that he "does fine" whatever that means," Brennan said quizzically.

"Sweetie," Angela said, "I don't think he _does_ fine. He can't score because he's taken himself out of the game. And he's taken himself out of the game because of his feelings for you."

"But why," Brennan stammered. "It's been months since he got shot. If he's been harboring these feelings for me, like you think he is, then why hasn't he said anything?"

"Perhaps he doesn't think you're open to the prospect of a relationship with him. Perhaps he's giving you time to figure out what you want," Angela said. "Maybe he cares for you too much to risk ruining your friendship. Or maybe he thinks the FBI will split you up if you are romantically involved."

"That's a lot of theories," Brennan said. "All with no evidence to back them up."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Angela said with a slouch. "Sweetie, can you remind me of the scientific process again?"

"First you need a hypothesis," Brennan said. "Then you test that hypothesis to either prove or disprove your hypothesis."

"Soooooo we have a few theories, right?" Angela asked. "And a hypothesis is pretty much a theory, right?"

"Are you suggesting we experiment on Booth?"

"You're damn right I'm suggesting that," Angela squealed. "I've been suggesting that since he first walked into the Jeffersonian."

"No you weren't," Brennan said with a smile. "You were suggesting that I sleep with him."

"Tomato, tomahto," Angela said with a grin. "So I'm giving you homework."

"Homework?"

"Just because you're a genius with multiple doctorates doesn't mean you can't get homework from time to time," Angela said while Brennan rolled her eyes. "I want you to think of ways we can test these theories. And I'll give you two days to complete your assignment and then we'll meet back here to try and figure out which one to try first."

"Angela," Brennan said solemnly, "thanks for your help but I don't know if I can go along with this."

"Why not?" Angela asked. "Tell me you don't find him attractive."

"This isn't a matter of physical attraction," Brennan said. "While I admit a physical relationship could be very satisfying, I'm not sure I'm ready for a romantic endeavor. And if what you say is true about his feelings for me, then I couldn't bear to hurt him because I don't know how to make a relationship work for longer than a few months."

"Sweetie," Angela said with a sigh. "Like I said before, you two are already in a relationship, and it's been going on for more than a few months and he hasn't run screaming yet and neither have you. Plus the simple fact that you don't want to hurt him, means that you care for him already, it's just a matter of how much."

"But what if it's not enough for him."

"Don't worry about it so much," Angela said. "Love is supposed to grow over time, so just because you're not at 100 percent yet doesn't mean you won't get there. A wise person once told me everything happens eventually."

"Who told you that?"

"You did Sweetie," Angela said with a smile. "And where did you hear it?"

"Booth said it to me as we watched Sully sail off."

"See," Angela said with a squeal, "I'm pretty sure the evidence has been collecting for awhile."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

"Brennan," she said as she answered on the second ring.

"Bones," Booth said. "We've got a case. I'll be there in a few minutes. You've got your kit ready, right?"

"I'm always ready Booth."

"Good because this is going to be a messy one."

"If it's really messy, perhaps Cam should come along?" Brennan asked. "I don't do well with the squishy parts."

"No it's not that kind of messy," Booth said with a grin. "I'll brief you once we're on our way. Oh and Bones, you should grab your overnight bag."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going camping."

"Was that Booth?" Angela asked as Brennan hung up her phone.

"Yes, we have a case," Brennan replied. "Apparently we're going camping."

"So that means sleeping under the stars, cuddling up to conserve body heat," Angela said with a squeal. "This is the perfect time for you to try something on him."

"Angela," Brennan said with a sigh. "You said I had until Friday to think it over."

"Yeah but now you two will be alone out in the woods," Angela said with a grin. "I can't think of a better opportunity for you to try something."

"I don't know that we'll be alone," Brennan said. "We have a case so there's probably going to be numerous people milling around."

"Well if you get the chance, Sweetie," Angela said with a naughty smile, "Do something I would do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Booth this case file is over a week old," Brennan said. "Why are we just now going to the crime scene?"

"Because it just came to me an hour ago," Booth said. "The Agent in charge of this case has been missing for almost 48 hours. His investigation took him back to the scene and that's his last known whereabouts."

"The file says there were two bodies, a husband and wife, that were found murdered," Brennan said. "There are multiple superficial stab wounds that are most likely defensive wounds. Cause of death was cervical fracture of the C3, C4, and C5. Death was most likely instantaneous."

"According to the report, Agent Smith had followed up with the victim's family and had come to a dead end with no other leads," Booth said. "The crime scene looked like a struggle had occurred but they couldn't find any tracks leading to or from the vic's cabin."

"Well there must be some evidence still there."

"Exactly Bones," he said. "And hopefully, by the time we get there, the search party for Agent Smith will have been fruitful."

"There's almost 65,000 acres in Allegany State Park," she said. "If he's somewhere out there, it might take more than a day to find him."

"Well that's why we've been brought in," Booth said. "Our help was specifically requested. I guess we have some admirers in the New York office."

"That's understandable given our high conviction rate," she said with a grin. "But surely there's other Special Agents with similar numbers."

"Well yeah," Booth said as he glanced over at her. "Similar as in their numbers are positive integers. But Bones, we're the alpha team in the country. No one else is within 10 percentage points as far as closure rate and conviction rate. And the Beta team has only had about forty five percent of the case load we handle."

"That's very impressive Booth," she said with a slight grin. "I mean I knew we were good but I didn't know we were the best."

"Is that a little bit of pride I see seeping in there, Bones?"

"There's nothing wrong with having a sense of pride about your work," she said with a roll of her eyes. "And anthropologically speaking, knowing that you're the best in your field contains a certain sense of satisfaction, especially when others recognize your status. Not to mention that it's proof that the system works; if you study hard and work hard, a person can achieve success no matter what background they came from."

"I already told you Bones," he said with a grin, "You're the queen bee. And since we're partners, I guess that makes me your king, right?"

"There are no king bees Booth, but you could be like the hive's chief of staff."

"Well the chief of staff has the more important position then," he said with a cocky smile. "I mean making sure everything gets done, keeping the hive protected, keeping the queen safe."

"The queen doesn't need protection like that," she said solemnly. "That's what the entire hive is for."

"Well maybe it's to keep the queen happy and make sure she doesn't forget to eat when she's busy all day laying her eggs," he said. "Or in your case, proving evidence."

"Is that all you see me as?" she asked with a hurt expression on her face.

"Not at all Bones," he said with a sigh. "Listen ok; I think we took the analogy too far. We're equal partners in this relationship. I'm sorry that I said that, that's not how I meant it at all."

"Apology accepted," she said softly as she turned to look out the window, watching the scenery pass by as an uncomfortable silence emerged.

"Booth," she said after a few minutes. "I think you may have misspoken."

"I already said I was sorry."

"No, I mean when you called us partners," she said as she glanced back to face him. "You said that we are equal partners in this relationship. But we're not in a relationship, we're in a partnership."

"Yeah, a partnership," Booth said with a half hearted smile. "That's what I meant. Thanks for the clarification."

Another awkward silence engulfed the SUV.

"You know Booth," she said after a couple of minutes. "I don't think I like the queen bee analogy. When I think of a queen, I think of Cleopatra who was often depicted as lounging around while scantily clad men preen over her and feed her grapes and fan her with palm fronds. While some women might like to be pampered in such a manner, I'm not one of those women."

"I know Bones," he said with a chuckle. "Though I could see you dressed up like her. You know, like all draped in some expensive rare silky toga type thing, though I don't know where you'd keep your gun."

"A woman has to keep some secrets," she said with a chuckle.

"Plus I think the first guy to approach you and try and feed you grapes would get ninja kicked or something."

"Well you are constantly bringing me food and I haven't ninja kicked you yet," she said with a crooked smile.

"Well that's because I try and bring a well balanced meal and not just a whole bunch of one fruit," he said with his charm smile. "I know how much you value good nutrition."

"And for that I thank you."

"That's what partners do," he said. "We look out for each other."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

_**Sorry for the delay in posting an update. Life has become very hectic and stressful and I will be continuing this story. Unfortunately it probably won't be as often as I would like. Thanks for bearing with me. **_

"God damn it Chuck," a frustrated park ranger said, "I told you I'll take care of it. You just got to hold down the fort until I get there. I can't do anything else until I'm done here, which should be soon because a Government issued SUV just pulled up. I'll call you again once I'm in transit."

"You must be Agent Booth," he said. "I'm Ranger Dave Staley and I've been expecting you."

"I'm sure you have," Booth said as he shook the ranger's hand. "This is my partner, Dr. Brennan from the Jeffersonian. What's the good word?"

"Well I'm afraid we've got nothing so far on your missing Agent," Staley said glumly. "But that's not necessarily a bad thing right now."

"I don't understand," Brennan said. "Clearly prolonged exposure to the elements would be detrimental to Agent Smith's well being."

"Under normal circumstances, I'd agree," Staley said. "The thing about that is that we've covered a lot of the park with dogs, men, women, helicopters, night vision goggles, infrared lenses. Hell, we've scoured this place with everything short of an espresso machine. We haven't found hide nor hair of him alive."

"But more importantly," Booth chimed in, "you haven't found his body yet."

"Exactly," Staley said with a shrug. "I'm pretty sure that he's not in this park anymore but that's not my call to make. FBI's got jurisdiction and if whoever's running the show wants to waste taxpayer's money searching for a missing man, I'd rather see it get spent on that rather than it going to some special interest group that wants to find out if pigs prefer Beethoven or Metallica before they get turned into bacon."

"Well thanks for keeping the vigil lights lit," Booth said with a nod. "But we're not here to relieve you of that task. We're just trying to pick up where Agent Smith left off and while we're at it, we might find a clue as to what happened to him too."

"Well that scene's been combed over more than Donald Trump's hair," Staley said with a huff. "I doubt you'll find anything."

"There's always some shred of evidence that we find that was overlooked," Brennan said while Staley's right eyebrow rose dubiously. "That's why we were called in from the DC office."

"It's kind of what we do," Booth said as he eyed the ranger. "Now if you'll point us in the direction of the cabin in question, that would be greatly appreciated."

"Sure thing," he replied while pointing towards a path. "It's about two clicks that way."

"Thanks," Booth said.

"Agent Booth," Staley said softly. "That cabin has a ton of privacy if you know what I mean."

"No Ranger Staley," Booth said as he gritted his teeth. "I don't know what you mean."

"I'm just saying, when a man's out there with a pretty woman and there's no one else around," he said with a crooked grin. "And besides, you look like you're wound pretty tight and could do for some fun."

"Thanks," Booth said with a slight guttural growl as he stepped closer to the ranger. "However I will let you know that if I even think that you're thinking an ungentlemanly thought about her, I will make sure that it's the second to last thought you ever have as the last one will be wondering where is the bleeding coming from and why can't you stop it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," he said with a deep exhalation. "Good luck with your investigation Agent Booth and might I say a switch to decaf might be in order."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It looks like the bodies were discovered over here," Booth said.

"I concur," Brennan said with a nod. "The crime scene photos certainly match this spot."

"You know what Bones? This whole thing isn't sitting well with me."

"I don't understand."

"I'm just saying there needs to a motive and this seems very random," he said. "Time of death points to a night time crime. Out here there aren't any lights except from the cabin so I doubt they could've somehow witnessed something sinister."

"Sinister?" Brennan asked. "When did this turn into a crime novel?"

"It doesn't make any sense. The victims must've heard or seen something to draw them out of the cabin but they would've been back lit from the cabin so I doubt they could've witnessed something," he said.

"What if they heard a noise and came out with a flashlight and then witnessed something?"

"The file says there were no flashlights recovered at the scene or in the cabin," he said. "So unless the killer took the flashlights with him, there goes that theory."

"Hey Booth, do you have any tracking experience?"

"Well some as a sniper but mostly I had my eye out for tripwires or other basic traps," he said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I was just wondering how deep your skill set truly is."

"Well Bones, I don't believe you," he said with a slight grin. "You don't ask random questions without having a motive so I'll say it again, why do you ask?"

"Well there weren't any tracks leading away from the bodies," she said. "There were no footprints other than the victim's but since both of them had suffered cervical fractures, there should definitely be another set of footprints."

"You're right about that."

"So unless the murderer somehow hovered over the ground," she said, "there should be some evidence remaining."

"So you think I might be able to find the invisible tracks using my mad sniper skills?" he asked with a grin. "Thanks Bones. I'm glad you're finally recognizing how utterly fantastic I am."

"Unless you don't find anything in which case the murderer might be better than you," she said nonchalantly.

"Way to bring my ego back to Earth Bones," he muttered to himself as he squatted down to examine the scene.

After a few minutes, Bones walked over to where Booth had moved to. "Have you found anything yet?" she asked.

"Actually I have," he said as he used his pen to lower a ripped piece of fabric into an evidence bag. "I picked up a faint trail and found this."

"It could belong to the murderer or perhaps someone who was assisting in the search," she said. "It could have even been from one of the crime scene techs when the scene was first examined."

"I doubt it," he said with a sigh. "This clearly belongs to the murderer."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I just found an outline of footprint," he said. "It was obscured by some of the underbrush but here it is plain and day."

"Well take some pictures while I start mixing the plaster to make an impression of it," she said.

"Thanks but I know what to do at a crime scene," he said as he placed an evidence marker near the footprint before taking pictures. "It looks like an 11.5 men's work boot, probably steel toe based on the depth of the depression."

"Steel toe?" she asked as she brought over the bucket of plaster. "The murderer must be a novice in the woods then because a steel toed boot is not appropriate footwear."

"He's no novice," Booth said as he moved on to look for more tracks. "He's hiding his tracks well even with steel toed boots. That's pretty difficult to do."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that he's very well trained on being invisible," Booth said. "You know blending in with the environment. Camouflage."

"Are you thinking military?" she asked quizzically.

"Either that or there's a well trained psycho in these woods," he said. "Which I'd rather not face because unstable people are unpredictable."

"So what if he's an unstable former military man," she asked. "Is that a better combination?"

"Of course not Bones," he said. "The only thing more dangerous than a psycho is a psycho that is a trained killer."

"That's understandable," she said with a nod.

"I think I lost the trail though," he said after a moment.

"Well the trail is leading in that direction," she said while pointing her hand. "Can't we just follow that line?"

"Bones," he said. "As a sniper, I never walked in a straight line because then you're setting yourself up to be tracked. I did a lot of zigzagging and back-tracking and that's clearly what this guy did. The trail could go in any direction from here. Hell it could even end up going back to the cabin."

"Why would it go back to the cabin?" she asked. "I mean going back to the scene of the crime seems like a bizarre choice of destination."

"It was an example Bones," he said with a sigh. "He could have just as easily gone to Disney World."

"Certainly not on foot," she said matter-of-factly.

"You know what Bones," he said with a huge grin, "let's go back to the cabin and see if we can find anything else there."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

"I must say that I'm very disappointed in the observational skills by whoever was processing this scene," an annoyed Brennan said with a sigh.

"I know Bones," he said as he pulled out his cell phone. "We've been here for five hours and we've already found a scrap of clothing, a footprint, and a bloody thumbprint on the windowsill."

"Don't forget your deduction of the killer being militarily trained," she added while Booth grinned at her as he was waiting for his call to go through.

"Charlie, its Booth. I need you to look into any murders in Allegheny State Park in the last 12 months and while you're at it check to see if there's any missing persons out here too."

"So while we're waiting for the next batch of crime scene techs to show up," Booth said, "what do you think the significance of the thumb print is?"

"Well it means that there's another person unaccounted for," she said.

"Why do you suspect that it's not the murderer's print?"

"Well it feasibly could be," she said with a furrowed brow. "But the bodies were found on the other side of the cabin."

"And?" Booth asked as he motioned his hand for her to continue.

"And unless the murderer already had a bloody thumb and was peeping on the victims while they were still in the cabin," she said with a confident smile, "then it wouldn't make sense for the alleged murderer to return to that side of the cabin and touch the windowsill."

"Very good Bones," he said with his big charm smile. "You're doing a great job improving your investigative skills."

"Thanks Booth," she said with a crooked smile. "You really are a great teacher."

"Well it's easy to be a great teacher when you have a great student," he said as he cleared his throat desperately trying to moisten his suddenly dry mouth. "And you're a great teacher too."

"Well Sweets said we were complementary so I certainly hope that I've been able to teach you some things as well."

"Certainly," Booth nodded. "For instance I've learned the difference between…oh hold on a sec this must be Charlie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So there have been eight people reported missing in the last two years?" she asked as she arranged the photos on her laptop so they were all on display.

"That's correct, four men and four women, all of which have gone missing within a couple months of each other," Booth said as he looked over her shoulder at the photos. "Charlie's digging to see if there's anything linking them to something other than this park."

"Well one thing they all have in common is a shared demographic," she said. "All eight are Caucasian and approximately in their mid thirties."

"That's not all they share," he said. "They even look alike too. Well the men all share similar features and the women do too."

"Based on their details," Brennan said, "they all have similar body types and heights. And they all have dark hair."

"I've never put much stock in coincidence," Booth said skeptically. "Have you noticed who they were all last seen with?"

"So they were couples?" she asked rhetorically. "How do you feel about coincidences now?"

"In my experience any time too many things are similar," he said, "it's usually done deliberately."

"Do our murder victims match this profile?"

"Wouldn't you know it Bones," he said with a sarcastic chuckle, "but they do fit. So now the question is why these two were murdered here and where are the rest of the couples? And are they alive? And did Agent Smith get taken by the murderer too?"

"So those are the only questions?"

"Of course those aren't the only ones Bones," he said with a grin. "I can think of at least a hundred more. Let's start with a do you want an energy bar? It'll be a few more hours before we're out of here and have access to food."

"Sure I could use some nourishment," she said as he handed her a bar from his backpack. "Do you have any water?"

"Of course," he said as he handed her a bottle of water. "I'm always prepared for anything."

"Me too and I've got something for you too," she said as she started rummaging through her backpack before emerging with a small box. "I have a pie for you."

"For me? Thanks Bones, you didn't have to do that," he said with a grin as he opened the box. "Aww it's so cute, and it fits right in the palm of my hand."

"You're welcome Booth."

"Are you sure you don't want to try some?" he asked playfully.

"You know I don't like my fruit cooked," she said with a crooked smile. "And besides even if I did, there's not enough there for two people. You could probably eat it one bite."

"You know, I bet I can," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her and then stuffed the pie into his mouth.

"Ugh," she said as she scrunched up her nose in disapproval while he washed it down with some water. "You have crumbs and some gelatinous substance resembling pie pilling all over your mouth and chin."

"Thanks again Bones," he said as he cleaned his face with a napkin. "That was delicious and just what the doctor ordered."

"I find that hard to believe," she said as she furrowed her brow. "I've seen numerous medicinal rituals and I've never heard of any professional prescribing some form of pastry loaded with preservatives."

"It's an expression," he said with his charm smile. "And you're a doctor and you provided the pie so clearly you know me well enough to know how to cure what ails me."

"Oh," she said as her cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment and she looked down and away from him.

"Come on Bones, don't be like that. You have nothing to be embarrassed about," he said as he gently cupped her chin and lifted her head back up and lightly caressed her cheek with his thumb as they stared at each other without speaking a word.

The moment was broken by the arrival of the caravan of crime scene techs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And this time I want a every square inch checked with a fine tooth comb in a radius of 250 meters from the cabin," Booth said gruffly. "And that means the flora too. And check the tree trunks for anything peculiar. And I want a plaster cast of every damn footprint you find."

"But how will we know who's print it will be?" one of the techs asked.

"Easy," Booth said with an intense glare. "Everyone here now and whoever was here on the original search will have one casted to rule them out."

"But that could be close to a thousand footprints," a different tech said. "That's going to take forever to cross check."

"If you did it right the first time," Booth snarled, "then you wouldn't have to do it now. And if anyone back at the office complains about it, I'll direct them to yell at you for doing a half ass job in the first place. Now get to work."

"Booth," Brennan said loudly as the techs scrambled off to grab their equipment. "Try not to shoot any of them. It'll only complicate matters because more blood splatter means more paperwork."

They just glanced at each other and smiled as some of the techs looked back in shock.

**I'd like to thank everyone for putting this on alert but nothing makes my day brighter than getting a review as well (even if it's just a smiley face) :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

"Good morning Bones," Booth said as he knocked on her motel room door. "I've got some coffee and pastries."

"Thank you for the coffee," Brennan said as she put on her coat and grabbed her bags. "But I'd like to put in a request for fruit next time. Or some granola."

"I wonder if they make a pie with a granola crust," he said with a grin. "Maybe then you'd try some."

"Is it your life's mission to get me to eat pie?" she asked as she put her bags in the back of the SUV. "Because that's one challenge that you will never win."

"Well based on the average life span," Booth said as furrowed his brow, "I'd say that I have another 50 years to get you to eat some pie."

"And you think you're going to make me crack?" she asked incredulously. "I'm not some suspect that you can break."

"Hey Bones," he said sternly. "I'm not trying to change your stance on your life's values. I'm talking about consuming a dessert, not joining a cult."

"I would greatly appreciate if you would drop this obsession with my non-eating habits," she said. "There are lots of other things that I don't eat and you don't obsess about them."

"Fine," he said with a sigh. "I'm sorry that I keep bringing it up. I promise to give it a rest for at least a couple of hours."

"Thank you," she said as she buckled her seatbelt. "So what's the plan of attack today?"

"Well, we're going to sweep every other cabin in the campground and see what else we can find."

"So your theory that these other couples all stayed in the same cabin didn't pan out?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded while chugging some coffee. "The campground logs had them spread throughout the area."

"Will the techs be joining us again?"

"You're damn right they're joining us," he said with a stern look. "And I will be riding their asses the entire time."

"So 'Operation Marcus Foresnicus' is in full effect?" she asked with a grin while he nodded. "I never understood why you chose that name for our little game?"

"Because Geier was our first participant, and since I came up with the idea, that gave me naming rights," he said with a grin. "Plus it totally adds to our mystique as the alpha team in the country."

"I'll admit that it took some time before I saw the benefits of the game but some of the techs we've worked with have shown vast improvements in their skill set," she said.

"And who doesn't work better when a premier Special Agent in charge and one of the world's best Forensic Anthropologists gives letters of commendations for outstanding work," he said with a grin.

"Anthropologically speaking, many societies are built on the premise of gaining hierarchical approval," she said. "And it's not limited to humans as similar characteristics have been catalogued in the animal world as well."

"If you start in with the queen bee analogy again," he said with a grin, "then I'm turning on the radio."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Any luck at your cabin Bones?" he asked.

"Nothing so far," she said. "But I have thought of something."

"Ok," he said. "Shoot."

"It is physically impossible to shoot when I don't have a gun," she said quizzically.

"You know what Bones, sometimes you're too much," he said with chuckle.

"Too much what?" she asked. "I can only assume you're using a variation of vernacular slang."

"Yes I am," he said as he shook his head. "So what have you thought of?"

"Well the only common element linking these people together is that they share the same physical descriptions but they were in different cabins and at different times," she said. "I'm thinking that if the couple's disappearance and the couple that was murdered were all perpetrated by one individual, then that individual must know this park very well and have visual access to the campers."

"That's a good point Bones," he said. "So it's potentially a campground employee or another camper who was here at all the same times the couples were here. I'll check into it. Good job Bones."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, am I starving," Booth said as he shoved a few French fries in his mouth. "I can't believe we spent fourteen hours combing those cabins and we didn't find anything."

"Well that's not an accurate statement Booth," she said as she dipped a fry in some ketchup. "We discovered that when the other couples went missing, so did their belongings."

"Yeah, but that doesn't really mean anything Bones."

"Why not?" she asked. "Everything means something."

"What I mean is that there's no documentation of whether the park rangers threw it away or the next campers did," Booth said with a sigh. "It's not like a hotel with housekeeping; and it's been a substantial length of time since the couples went missing."

"So the campground logs didn't indicate that the missing couples checked out of the campground?" she asked.

"Nope," he answered as he shook his head. "They weren't reported missing until a week after they were supposed to have left the campground."

"Is that when their families or workplaces called the police?"

"Yeah," he said. "But one thing that I don't understand is that none of their belongings were found here but that also includes any vehicles they might've driven in."

"Well maybe they were dropped off," she said.

"That would make sense but then they should have been picked up as well," he said.

"Well right now, aside from their missing persons report," she said, "we have no evidence that they didn't pack up their belongings and leave like they were supposed to. It's not out of the realm of possibilities that they did get picked up and something happened to them after they left the park."

"That's a great point Bones," he said with his charm smile. "I'll tell you what. If you consistently show me those investigative skills, I think it might be a good idea for you to reapply for a license to carry a concealed weapon."

"Would you overlook my charged felony?" she asked with a grin. "Because after all, you were the one who charged me."

"I only did my duty because you shot an unarmed man and I told you then that you could appeal the rejection," he said with a chuckle. "And now that we're the Alpha team in the country, Cullen might even approve you."

"And we did bring justice to those responsible for giving his daughter her fatal bone graft," she said. "So you think he'd approve me?"

"Well I'd put in a good word for you as well," Booth said. "Besides, it's not like I don't give you my backup gun anyway when the situation calls for it. And if you do get approved, that means you need a smaller gun and hopefully won't shoot me again."

"I said I was sorry about that," Brennan said with a crooked smile. "Would you like to know where I hid that gun?"

"That one has been puzzling me for awhile," he said nonchalantly.

"So you're saying you're not interested in knowing," she asked with a furrowed brow.

"That's not what I said," Booth replied. "I said yes."

"No you didn't," she said. "And even if you did, it was in an obtuse manner."

"Well my yes might have been implied."

"This is why the stereotype that men and women can't communicate effectively exists," she said with a sigh. "How am I supposed to understand what you mean if you don't say it?"

"I'm sorry Bones," he said. "I just figured you'd be like a magician about to reveal a trick and I didn't want to come across too eager to find out."

"Well it _was_ a magic trick and now I don't feel like revealing how I did it anymore," she said with a playful smile.

_**Sorry for the delay in getting this one posted. And thank you for continuing to read and review. :-)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

_**Okay this is a shorter chapter than I wanted it to be but it got so long that I had to break it up into two. The next chapter should be coming soon.**_

"You're kidding?" Booth asked excitedly. "Great work Charlie. If you find out anything else, keep me posted."

"What did he discover?" Brennan asked.

"The couple's vehicles have all been located in various impound lots," he said with a playful tone. "Care to guess where?"

"Well I'm assuming that they weren't located near Allegheny State Park even though the campground is the last known location of the missing couples," she said. "But given that you used the plural 'lots' that would mean more than one. And it seems improbable that any one town near the park would have multiple impound lots given the low population density of the area. Therefore I'm guessing Salt Lake City."

"Salt Lake City?" he asked in mock disgust. "Why would you guess Salt Lake City?"

"Well I would imagine that it would necessitate a larger city to have numerous impound lots," she said. "And given that we have no idea where the missing couples could be, Salt Lake City seemed like a perfectly reasonable guess."

"But based on your logic, that could be anywhere," he said with a furrowed brow. "Why didn't you suggest Madrid or Beijing?"

"Because importing or exporting a vehicle, let alone many, would require a substantial amount of paperwork since the government would be involved," she said with a lopsided grin. "You of all people should know that."

"They found the vehicles in New York City; as in the closest and largest metropolitan area in the region," he said. "Do me a favor Bones, remind me not to have you make inquisitive leaps in the future. Okay?"

"I actually think Pittsburgh is closer to the park than New York City," she said.

"Then why the hell didn't you guess Pittsburgh?" he asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning Bones," he said as he knocked on her motel room door. "I've got some coffee and muffins."

"Thank you for the coffee," she said as she motioned him inside.

"I got you a corn muffin and a chocolate chip muffin," he said as he placed the food on the table. "I didn't know what you were in the mood for but the baker assured me that neither muffin contained any fruit."

"Well you can have the chocolate chip one because I know you must've been eyeing it for awhile," she said with a grin.

"That I have, but I had enough self restraint not to touch it just in case you wanted it," he said. "And it was the least I could do because I'd also like to apologize for mocking your Salt Lake City guess. I thought about it last night and it was entirely unfair of me to put you on the spot like that and then ridicule your guess."

"Apology accepted Booth," she said as she nodded her head.

"After all," he continued, "given the vague parameters I set in place, any city could have been a reasonable guess."

"I forgive you Booth," she said as she took out a knife and proceeded to cut each muffin into halves. "Sometimes a compromise is all that's necessary to make everyone happy. And now we can each have a half."

"Sometimes you amaze me Bones," he said with his charm smile.

"Only sometimes?" she asked playfully while his face became flushed and their eyes locked for a moment before she took another bite of muffin.

"So are we off to New York City?" she asked.

"Nope," he said as he shook his head. "Well not yet anyway. Agent Perotta is already there on another case. She got the police reports on those cars and faxed them to me this morning. I want to check these out first before we head over there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This doesn't make any sense at all," he said as he dropped the papers and started rubbing his temples. "All four vehicles were removed from four different parking lots after being there over night."

"But how did the vehicles get there in the first place?" she asked. "And why?"

"Exactly!" he exclaimed. "It's so random that it's almost like they were dumped in a scattershot fashion on purpose."

"Well if they were dumped," she said, "it would make sense to spread them around so as to avoid raising suspicion. If I committed a crime and I needed to dump any evidence linking it to me, I'd spread it out as far as possible and over a period of time so that no pattern would develop."

"Bones," he said with a grin. "You are a genius!"

"Yes I am," she said matter-of-factly as his phone rang.

"Agent Booth here," he said and then listened while jotting down some notes. "Thanks Charlie."

"What?" she asked as he flipped his phone shut.

"All five couples organized their trip through a single travel agency," he said. "And all five reservations were handled by the same travel agent even."

"In New York City?" she asked.

"Yup, but I'll have Agent Perotta question the travel agent," he said. "You and I are going to check out those parking lots."

"Why aren't we going to question the travel agent?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

"Is that jealousy I detect in your voice?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm not jealous of her," she said. "But I may be slightly possessive. I mean after all, this is _our_ case."

"This _is_ our case but I think it would be best if we checked the parking lots for evidence and canvassed the neighborhood for witnesses," he said. "Besides, my gut is telling me that we'll be meeting that travel agent soon enough."

"Are you sure it's your gut?" she asked skeptically. "I think it might be the combination of the corn muffin and the chocolate chip muffin."

"Very funny," he said with a grin. "You're just a bucket of laughs."

_**For all the people asking if they're going to go undercover, the answer is yes!!! Thanks for bearing with me and just have a little more patience :-) and as always, please read and review…even if it's just a smiley face**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

"Did you really think I could magically make evidence appear?" Brennan asked.

"You mean you can't?" Booth asked as she rolled her eyes. "Because I thought Wonder Woman could do almost anything."

"Booth, Wonder Woman is a fictional character while we are real," she said. "And even if she was real, that power wasn't in her repertoire."

"That sounds an awful lot like a super-heroine's alter ego trying to keep her secret identity intact," he said with a grin. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"There's lot of things I'm not telling you," she said with a furrowed brow. "But that's only because I don't have the answers or because you're not asking the right questions."

"Okay Bones," he said. "If there were any evidence in this parking lot, where would it be?"

"Well we would be looking for something tying this parking lot to Allegheny State Park," she said as she scanned the edge of the curb. "Maybe a leaf or pine needle or acorn or something."

"But Bones," he said while pointing up. "There are all sorts of trees right here on the border of this parking lot. I don't envy the intern who's going to run all these samples on these to see if we get a match."

"Actually," she said with a devilish grin, "I think I'll make Hodgins do them all. After all, aside from a slap on the wrist, he hasn't been appropriately punished for taking the Gravedigger evidence."

"Well I think that's appropriate," he said. "I mean I made sure he was clear of those charges because he didn't withhold evidence. After all, he was only trying to solve his own cold case even if it nearly got us all blown up in the process."

"True," she said nonchalantly as she started bagging and tagging bits of foliage. "But that wasn't the first time we've almost been blown up or shot at so we can't stay too angry at him. And it's not like he was the one who blew us up."

"You can say that again," he chuckled.

"It's not like he was the one who blew us up," she said dryly.

"Ok I didn't mean that literally," he grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bones," he said excitedly, "Sometimes canvassing the neighborhood really turns out for the best. I've actually got two witnesses who saw a flat bed tow truck drop off a car here a couple months ago."

"Could they identify the truck?"

"Hold on," he said. "Let me explain. The first witness heard a tow truck and he ran to the window to look. He said it was late at night but he was late on his car payments so he thought it might be his car being repossessed. He said that he saw the truck was unloading the vehicle and not picking it up. And He said that the cab of the truck looked orange or red based on the streetlights."

"Well that might explain how the car ended up so far away from the campground," she said. "What about the other witness?"

"The other one was an older guy who was out walking his dog," he said. "He didn't get a license plate on the truck but he did see a Pegasus logo on the side door."

"That's good news," she said. "Is that all?"

"Here's the best part," he said with a grin. "The dog walker remembers that a different tow truck came and towed that same vehicle two days later."

"So where do we go from here?"

"I've got Charlie checking the logo to a tow company," he said.

"Did Agent Perotta find anything out about the travel agent?" she asked.

"The travel agent didn't remember any of the couples based on how many customers she deals with," Booth said while making finger quotes. "But Perotta found out that there have been numerous reservations made through that office for Allegheny State Park. Aside from our missing campers, they're all accounted for."

"So since the missing couples all fit the same description," she said, "it would make sense that the others didn't fit."

"And that further cements our thought that the murderer saw the victims and singled them out," he said as he crossed his arms. "How long do you think Hodgins will need to examine all those leaves and stuff?"

"I would estimate that it would take him approximately four or five days if he was as efficient as he could be," she said. "Why?"

"Because I think it might be time for us to bait a new trap," he said with a grin. "We need to change into less suspicious clothes."

"Are we going undercover?"

"I think it might be the only way to draw the killer out," he said.

"So we have to pretend to be a couple then," she said. "Because if we were siblings, it wouldn't fit the profile."

"Exactly," he said. "Plus we don't look alike so I don't think anyone would think we were siblings. And even if they did, wouldn't it be a little sketchy to have siblings staying in a cabin in a campground? I mean the cabins only have one bed."

"I guess you're right about that," she said. "And we'll discuss sleeping arrangements later."

"I pretty much figured that you'd take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor," he said. "After all I am a gentleman."

"Why thank you Booth," she said with a grin. "But we can discuss it once we get there because I don't want to listen to you groaning on the floor because your back hurts again."

"Well the trailer was really small last time," he said. "And besides the space between the table and door barely fit my shoulders so I had to sleep on my side and I don't like sleeping on my side."

"Booth," she said as she poked him in the chest. "I don't like you sleeping on your side either because I barely got any sleep. And we were so exhausted that when we did finally fall asleep, we didn't even hear the circus pack up and leave. So that's why I'm saying we'll decide once we get there."

"Fine," he said defensively. "After all, I'll need make sure that the killer doesn't catch us unprepared."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how long have we been together?" she asked.

"Five years," Booth said as he pulled in front of the travel agency. "There won't be a test you know."

"I just want to make sure we get our stories straight so we don't raise suspicion," she said.

"Bones," he sighed. "You don't have to quiz me on our cover identities. I wrote them up so I know all that stuff already and you have a phenomenal memory so you don't need to doubt yourself."

"But what if she asks us a question that I'm not prepared for?" she asked as she checked her makeup in the mirror.

"Then we'll adlib," he said. "Try not to worry about it as much because we'll be far more convincing if we are honest with them."

"Honesty through lying," she corrected as he rolled his eyes. "I just don't want to let you down."

"Bones," he said. "I trust you with my life. In fact, there's nobody I trust more than you. Even if we somehow screw this up, it doesn't mean that we won't be able to solve the case some other way."

"Thanks Booth," she said with a lopsided smile as their eyes locked. "I mean it. I've never had someone put so much faith in me before."

"You're welcome Bones," he said while he put his hand on hers. "But I should be the one thanking you for being such a good partner."

"I think I'm ready," she said after a minute. "Let's go catch us a murderer."

"You sure know how to sweet talk a man, Roxie," he said with his charm smile.

"I just know the way to my man's heart, Tony," she said with a wink as they started walking towards the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

"Hi," the woman at the desk said. "Welcome to Sunshine Travel. My name is Tina Robbins and how can I help you folks today?"

"We're looking for an idea for a vacation destination," Booth said.

"Do you have any place in mind?" Tina asked.

"Someplace out of the city," Brennan said. "I think we really want some fresh air."

"And less traffic," Booth added.

"Definitely," Brennan added. "I'm just so sick of all the cars."

"So you're looking for something that's off the beaten path?" Tina asked. "I can certainly do that."

"Oh Tony," Brennan said as she glanced at some brochures. "Can we go to the Caribbean? I would love to work on my tan."

"I don't know Roxy," Booth said. "I think that might be out of our price range."

"But Tony," Brennan sighed with a playful wink while caressing his arm. "I've had my heart set on a new itsy bitsy bikini."

"There are many affordable trips to the Caribbean," Tina said.

"As much as I'd like to Honeybunch," Booth said as he put his hand over Brennan's. "We just can't afford it on our teacher's salaries."

"No you're right Pookie," Brennan said with a frown. "I guess we'll just have to stay closer to home."

"Oh you're teachers?" Tina asked. "What do you teach?"

"I teach History," Booth said. "Roxy teaches Math."

"He's also the coach of the hockey team," Brennan said with a proud smile. "I'm the coach of women's cross country."

"Well how do you feel about the outdoors?" Tina asked. "Because we have plenty of outdoor adventures that are off the beaten path and have plenty of fresh air."

"Oh yeah," Booth said with a smile. "That's actually how we met. I went on a white water rafting trip with some buddies and she went with some of her friends and the guide ended up putting us on the same raft."

"That was a fun time," Brennan said with a smile. "I remember being awestruck at your physique when you climbed back into the raft after falling in. You looked like Poseidon himself coming out of the water."

"I remember that very well," Booth said with a chuckle. "I remember getting hit by a paddle that knocked me overboard. I also remember climbing back into the raft and seeing your concerned expression. And your makeup was all running down your face from getting splashed. You looked so cute with your turquoise eye shadow streaking down your cheeks."

"I forgot that I wore turquoise eye shadow," Brennan said with a grin. "That must have been back when I used copious amounts of hairspray."

"So you clearly had a good time," Tina said with a smile. "I have numerous white water trips that might be of interest to you."

"That could be fun but I hurt my back a couple weeks ago so I think that we might need something a little lower key," Booth said.

"Yeah Tony," Brennan said with a smile as she poked him in the chest. "I've got to remember that you're not a spring chicken anymore. Though if you did yoga like I keep asking, then you wouldn't get hurt when we find ourselves in new positions."

"Thanks Roxy," Booth said as he threw eye daggers at her. "But I don't think Tina would like any more details."

"Well I also have some trips to some national parks," Tina said as her eyes darted from one partner to the other. "Have either of you ever been to Yosemite?"

"Honestly Tina," Booth said. "I don't think my back could handle the trip. Do you have anything within a couple hours radius?"

"There are numerous state parks within the area," Tina said.

"Oh we could go camping," Brennan said with a smile. "Tony just think of it. We could sit around a campfire and look at the moon. It sounds very romantic."

"That does sound romantic," he said as he linked his fingers with hers. "Tina are there any with cabins instead of just tenting it?"

"Oh, good idea Tony," Brennan said as she touched his knee. "We got kicked out of one campground because we were too loud."

"Oh," Tina said with a frown. "I've only heard of people getting kicked out for being drunk and unruly."

"It was nothing like that," Brennan said. "I'm a bit of a screamer and Tony's got incredible stamina and well a tent doesn't offer much in the way of a sound barrier."

"Oh," Tina said with an embarrassed flush.

"Hence the request of a cabin," Tony said with a forced grin. "Plus I want to make sure she's screaming because of me and not because she's on a pine cone or something."

"Well you two are obviously in love and have a healthy if not overzealous appetite for each other," Tina watched them as they stared at each other. "Might I suggest Allegheny State Park? It's only a couple hours away and has lots of outdoor activities and it offers numerous cabins that offer the privacy that you're looking for."

"Do any of them have fireplaces?" Brennan asked.

"Yes they do," Tina said.

"That sounds great," Booth said as he caressed Brennan's knee and waggled his eyebrows. "And if it's warm enough, you can still work on your tan in that new bikini."

"That's great," Tina said. "I'll start up the paperwork."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bones," he said as they climbed back into the SUV. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know but it sure was fun," Brennan said with a lopsided smile. "And I'm impressed that you were able to make the joke about the pine cone. You've come a long way in dealing with your uncomfortable nature when talking about sex."

"Yeah I know," he said with a sigh. "I've evolved but I was also acting."

"You did a great job of improvising," she said. "Really. I mean it."

"You did a good job too," he said as he grinned at her. "But I have a very important question for you in regards to our planning for this mission."

"You never ask my input on these undercover missions," she said with a furrowed brow. "What do you need to know?"

"Are you really going to bring a new bikini?" he asked as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Only if I get you a matching speedo," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"A speedo? Really?"

"I believe Angela once called it a banana hammock," she said with a grin.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

_**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. These last few weeks have unraveled like a bad comedy of errors in which I moved, my car died, I got laid off, I had to buy a new laptop and I've now spent more time in the car than writing. **_

_**So please enjoy and as always, reviews are more than appreciated.**_

"How many bags did you pack Booth," Brennan asked as he kept placing his bags in their unmarked hybrid hatchback wagon.

"I packed enough," he said with a grin. "Who knows how long we're going to be in the cabin. It might take a few days before we find anything."

"If we find anything," she said. "So what did you bring?"

"I've got two bags of clothes, three bags of dry food, two coolers of perishable food, and two bags of random stuff," he said while she rolled her eyes. "You know, like small weapons and some infrared goggles and some games to pass the time. There was one time I took Parker camping and it rained for three days and there was nothing to do to keep him occupied so from then on, I've always brought games."

"Do you think I'll get bored if it rains?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

"Not at all," he said. "But you might want to take a break from reading or writing or trying to work on limbo cases via webcam."

"I have other hobbies you know," she said as she crossed her arms defensively.

"I do know," he said. "You also do Tai Chi, yoga, and too many martial arts to remember. And that's just what you do. I have no idea yet what Roxy's hobbies are."

"Well maybe if you're a good boy Tony," she said with a wink. "You might just find out."

"So what did you pack?" he asked as they simply gazed at each other for a minute.

"I've packed as much survival gear as I could fit into my pack," she said. "I've got my first aid kit, bug spray and certain things that I think Roxy might find useful on a camping trip."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm hungry again," he said.

"We just left the diner an hour ago," she said as her eyes widened in astonishment. "And we only have another hour drive until we're there."

"I know but I can't help it when my stomach grumbles," he said. "Plus the last thing I want to do is get to the cabin and plow through our food for the week."

"Based on your eating habits," she said with a chuckle, "I didn't think that food would last more than a couple days."

"Well based on what I've packed," he said with a grin, "it should last us for about 5 days. I've got all sorts of stuff to grill because one thing I know about Tony is that he's a grilling man."

"So I suppose you have all sorts of carcasses you're planning on cooking?" she asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Naturally," he said with a sigh. "But Tony knows how Roxy feels about meatatarians and he wants her to have a fun time too so he brought plenty of vegetables and even some tofu."

"You actually brought tofu?" she asked with a surprised smile.

"Of course I did," he said as he scrunched up his face at the smaller cooler. "I gave it its own cooler because I don't want it contaminating my manly meat."

"Thank you so much Booth," she said with a grin. "That was very thoughtful of you."

"It wasn't me," he said with a chuckle. "It was all Tony and don't forget, if it's not the right kind of tofu, it's the thought that counts."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did we ever find out if the couples participated in any activity at the campground?" she asked as she spread some jam on her whole wheat toast.

"No," he replied as swallowed some coffee to chase down the scrambled eggs he was chewing. "The activities that they have there don't have a login sheet. And due to the high volume of campers, the staff doesn't remember if a specific person was there or not."

"Well one thing I know about Roxy," she said with a grin. "Is that she plans on doing any and all activities because then we're sure to be noticed."

"Well you already know I have mad craft skills," he said with an eyebrow wiggle.

"You do have an artistic flair but I don't remember you being angry," she said as he choked on some toast while laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't understand why we need to stop for gas again," she said. "I thought hybrids were supposed to get great mileage."

"They probably do," he said as he paid the gas station attendant. "But this is an FBI hybrid so it's equipped with bullet proof glass and all sorts of extra plating to make the doors and panels bullet proof as well."

"So we're using more gas than usual because we're so much heavier than a typical hybrid?" she asked.

"Exactly," he said. "And that's not even taking into account all of our luggage which probably adds a couple hundred pounds."

"And all the food in your stomach," she said as glanced at his stomach. "I saw an entire village in Guatemala that ate less for breakfast than you have so far this morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brennan," she said as she answered her phone. "Hi Ange….no we're almost there now….well we stopped a couple times because Booth was hungry.…yes I assume we might have a fire tonight if it's cold enough….I'm not sure laying near it would be advisable given the wind conditions and sparks….ANGELA….yes I've had smores before….but that sounds really painful….ANGELA….well I'll take that under advisement….yes I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"So ummm, what did Angela have to say?" he asked cautiously.

"She was offering advice on some evening activities that she's found enjoyable during previous camping expeditions," she said.

"Is that what she calls them these days?" he asked with a chuckle. "Because I already know about her kinky smores idea."

"How do you know about it?" she asked with a shocked expression.

"Hodgins told me about it one time," he said. "He was itchy and I jokingly asked if he got poison ivy because nothing would be funnier than a plant and dirt squint getting poison ivy. But anyway, he said that he didn't have poison ivy but that Angela tried to do some kinky smores thing but since Hodgins is a hairy guy, he said it was like when kids get gum in their hair only a thousand times worse."

"So then my initial thought that it would be painful was accurate," she nodded reaffirming herself.

"Yes it did sound very painful," he nodded.

"But if I recall," she said with a furrowed brow, "you don't have a hairy chest."

"Nope," he chuckled. "I'm as bare as a baby's bottom."

"Interesting," she said with a playful smirk.

"I've been through all kinds of torture and if you think I'm letting you anywhere near me with a flaming marshmallow," he said with a raised voice, "then you've got another thing coming."

"Awww but Tony," she said with a grin in her flirtiest voice. "It'll be just like our honeymoon."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

"Honey," Booth said with a grin as he parked in front of their cabin, "We're home."

"It appears to have the necessary qualities that this operation needs," Brennan said. "It's nearest neighboring cabin is approximately fifty yards away and there's plenty of trees offering cover for someone to spy on us."

"And that is the whole point of this operation," he said. "Okay let's get in character."

"I already am in character Tony," she said with a grin. "If I was still Dr. Brennan, I would have said something about the culinary moniker that you ascribed to me."

"Ok, well I'm a romantic guy so I'm going to carry you across the threshold," he said as they walked towards the cabin.

"I'm familiar with that custom in that it's generally performed by couples that are newly married and we are not newlyweds," she said softly sot that only he could hear. "Besides, I have two working legs and you supposedly have a bad back."

"But I have a gun in my waistband that I want you to be ready to pull out in case of danger and if I'm carrying you through the door," he said, "then you can grab it without looking conspicuous."

"If you think that's necessary," she said. "Although it seems highly unlikely that anyone would be in the cabin as we enter. It doesn't fit the modus operandi of the previous cases."

"It doesn't hurt to think of all possible scenarios. So up you go," he said as he scooped her up and she laced her fingers around his neck.

"Oh just like our honeymoon Tony," she giggled loudly. "You are such a romantic fool."

"I just would hate for your dainty delicate feet to get injured if you stubbed your toe," he chuckled loudly while they both spun their heads around to visibly clear the room.

"It looks clear to me," she whispered in his ear. "You can put me down now."

"Wait do you hear that?" he said as he glanced over her head and couldn't help but inhale the potpourri of fragrance from whatever girly products she had used in her bathroom routine that morning.

"It sounds like a faucet dripping," she said as she felt his muscles flex as he slowly lowered her feet to the floor and nodded in the direction of the dripping sound as they wordlessly crept towards the sound.

"Hmmm," she sighed as she tightened the faucet on the sink in the cramped bathroom. "It looks like the last person to use this sink wasn't thinking about their carbon footprint."

"Well at least it has a sink and toilet," he said as he turned back to face their new dwelling. "Aside from that and the shelter the cabin provides, it's just like tent camping."

"How many tents have you been in that have a bed?" she asked with a grin. "Or a small table and a couple of chairs?"

"Ok," he said as he rolled his eyes. "You got me there. I'll go get the rest of the stuff from the car."

"I'll stay here and make sure there are no mouse holes," she said as she made a shooting motion with her hands.

"Yeah," he said as he nodded in agreement. "We wouldn't want any critters coming up through the floor boards or from behind the bathroom door."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you done being a human pack mule?" she asked as she was unpacking some of their things.

"This is the last of it," he said as he straightened back up from putting the coolers down. "Did you find any good mouse holes?"

"I sure did," she said with a grin and a nod. "Now we'll have to see if your critters fit in them."

"Well let's see," he said as he unzipped the largest bag. "One shotgun goes in the floor boards and the other will go behind the bathroom door. The pistols we can use some duct tape to tape under the table and chairs."

"Do you want me to make a loop with the tape or just tape over the handle to the undersides so that the trigger is free?" she asked.

"Make a loop," he said. "It's easier to spin them around and pull them off that way. And I'm going to balance some knives behind the picture frames; just so you know where they are."

"Well now that our fortress is armed to the teeth," she said with her hands on her hips. "What do you want to do next?"

"Well next we should go look for some fire wood for the fire pit," he said.

"Are you hungry again?"

"No," he chuckled. "We're going to use the little charcoal grill outside for food. The fire pit is for smores and ambiance."

"Then why the sudden urge to get fire wood?" she asked.

"Searching for fire wood has the dual purpose of performing a normal activity as well as reconnaissance," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So," he said as they sat at the small table and chairs.

"So," she replied with a lopsided grin. "Something tells me that it wasn't just Parker that gets bored."

"Well," he said sheepishly, "what do you want to do now?"

"I think we should go about our normal activities," she said.

"Great idea," he said. "I actually have some pent up energy so I'm going to go for a quick run and then I'll check out the showers on the way back."

"Good," she said. "While you're gone, I'll do some yoga. And since the cabin isn't spacious; it will be easier to stretch out if you're not here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Roxy the showers are coin operated just like I figured they'd be," he said as he opened the door and walked in. "I uhhhh……ummmmmmm…….uhhhhhhhh."

"Tony," she said with a wicked grin. "You can stop staring at my posterior when ever you'd like. And it's called Downward Facing Dog in case you're interested."

"I'm sorry Roxy," he said as he looked at her upside down face that was grinning at him from between her legs. "It's ummmmm…….I think it's the first time I've seen you in yoga pants and ummmm great form by the way."

"Like I haven't heard that one before," she chuckled.

"Well you know what Roxy," he said with an eyebrow wiggle, "if 'Roxy' were to wear that on a regular basis, Tony would never give her the space she needs to do her yoga."

"For your information 'Tony', when yoga was first practiced over 2000 years ago, it was done in the nude," she said as she stood up and undid her ponytail. "Unfortunately, due to the puritanical beliefs that this country was based on, decency laws stand in the way of the pure original practice of yoga."

"Thank God for decency laws," he sighed as they looked at each other for a few moments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the best grilled portabella I've ever tasted," she said. "I'm quite impressed with your grilling abilities."

"Well I may be just functional in the kitchen but I am a grilling master," he said as he took a bite of his sandwich. "And nothing tops a grilled portabella better than a half-pound all beef patty."

"Does everything you eat need to have meat on it?"

"And cheese," he chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Booth," she said quietly, "there isn't enough room on the floor for someone to lie down and sleep so I suggest we share the bed."

"Share the bed?" he asked. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Well you're a blast furnace so you can stay above the blankets and I'll sleep under the blankets," she said.

"Ok," he said. "I'll take the side closest to the door and you can take the bathroom side."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good night Tony," she said as she got under the covers.

"Good night Roxy," he said as he lay down on the covers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You've been tossing and turning for a few minutes now," she said. "What's wrong? Are you uncomfortable with sharing a bed with me?"

"It's not that," he said with a sigh. "I'm trying to adjust my city ears to my wilderness ears."

"It's physically impossible to have more than one set of ears," she chuckled.

"I mean that I'm very aware of my surroundings but I'm used to differentiating normal city noises," he said. "It's so quiet out here that I can hear almost everything and it's sort of overwhelming."

"I understand," she said. "The silence seems almost deafening and my ears are ringing."

"I've been trying to differentiate the grasshoppers from the axe murderers," he said with a grin. "It's more difficult than I figured it would be."

"Well that's why we're going to be here for a few days," she said. "Once we get acclimated to the quietude, it will become much easier."

"Yeah," he said. "And I could have more than one set of ears if I were Mr. Potato Head."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Still can't sleep?" she said as she saw him standing in front the window looking out. "It's almost two o'clock."

"I'm just having trouble relaxing enough to let my guard down and actually sleep," he said.

"Come lay down," she said as she patted his side of the bed. "Lay on your side so you can face the door and keep watch."

"Umm," he said anxiously as he lay down. "What are you planning on doing Bones?"

"Nothing," she said as she put her arm around his chest and their fingers locked. "Just trust me; I'm a doctor. Now relax."

"Thanks Bones," he said with a sigh. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Booth."


End file.
